The present disclosure generally relates to an augmented reality product brochure for a mattress product and more particularly to an augmented reality product brochure application for a mattress product.
Most currently available mattress products include various components and layers that are not visible to a customer viewing the mattress product. Accordingly, it is often difficult for a customer to understand and appreciate the complex construction of the mattress product. This lack of understanding of the construction of the mattress product may hinder the customer's ability to compare different mattress products and to select a mattress product that is best suited to their needs and desires.
Accordingly, what is needed is an augmented reality product brochure application for a mattress product that allows a customer to easily learn about and understand the construction of the mattress product.